Dosenku sayang
by Ramboochan
Summary: Fang dosen. Belum tua tapi sudah duda. Kepala tiga bukan halangan. Cinta tetap ada. Dikatain pedo tidak apa-apa, yang penting cinta./FangBoi


Bukan maunya untuk menikah, apalagi bercerai dua tahun kemudian. Waktu berlalu dan Fang sadar, cinta tidak tepat utuknya. Memang nasibnya untuk menjomblo –setidaknya sampai ada seseorang yang benar-benar bisa menjadi gravitasi untuknya. Setia seperti bumi dan bulan.

Dosenku sayang

Didedikasikan untuk FangBoi-ku sayang.

Side note: Saya tahu, kalau di canonnya, Fang dan Boboiboy benar-benar stuck di matematika. Tapi AU yang saya buat semuanya demi kegregetan fic ini.

"Pagi, Pak. Hari ini dasinya bagus, hehe."

"Terima kasih. Baru kubeli kemarin."

"Pagi, Pak. Rambutnya kok berantakan? Tapi bapak tetep ganteng kok!"

"Terima kasih. Bapak kesiangan tadi pagi."

"Pagi, Pak. Sudah sarapan? Kalau belum aku punya bekal lebih."

"Terima kasih. Tapi Bapak sudah sarapan tadi."

Sapaan demi sapaan diterimanya. Sudah biasa dan pria itu hanya menanggapi seadanya, meski dalam hati sudah histeris berteriak, ' _Aku memang paling populer!_ '

Namanya Fang. Dosen bidang matematika berumr 29 tahu. Tampan, muda, pintar dan berbakat. Hanya satu kekurangannya, ia duda –meski belum punya anak.

Ia berjalan santai melewati gedung fakultas MIPA sambil sesekali membalas sapaan dari mahasiswa/I yang berpapasan dengannya. Mata merahnya fokus pada data mahasiswa baru. Penasaran akan anak yang tahun ini mendapat beasiswa penuh meski sebenarnya mampu.

"Wow. Nilainya indah. Sesempurna Dewi Aphrodite. Tidak ada yang salah, esai dikerjakan dengan benar. Benar-benar berbakat. Aku harus bertemu dengannya. Wawancara pasti sudah selesai," gumamnya.

Tanpa melihat nama, Fang berjalan ke ruang wawancara. Berharap calon mahasiswa jeniusnya masih duduk diluar karenakurang kerjaan.

Manik merahnya menatap seorang pemuda. Alisnya terangkat tinggi. Seraya bersiul pelan, Fang berjalan mendekati pemuda manis dengan topi dan jaket oren yang duduk sambil mebaca komik.

"Cukup nyetrik," gumamnya.

Senyum diulas. Tangan Fang menepuk pundak si pemuda.

"Hai, siapa namamu?" tanya Fang.

Si pemuda mendongakkan kepala. Manik madu menatap Fang dari atas sampai bawah. Mengabsen rambut ungu landak, kacamata, jas dan kemeja yang atasnya tidak dikancing serta celana jeans dan sepatu basket.

"Ehm, Boboiboy. Kalau abang?" ujarnya sesopan mungkin.

Fang tertawa kecil. Ia menempatkan diri disamping Boboiboy.

"Panggil saja abang. Kau anak baru kan?"

"Begitulah. Aku baru selesai wawancara."

"Ooh." Dokumen tebal diletakkan diatas paha dengan _cover_ dibawah—menutupi judulnya. "Aku di gedung ini. Kau jurusan apa?"

"Matematika murni. OSPEKnya minggu depan. Seram tidak sih?" tanya Boboiboy penasaran. Buku komik disimpan didalam tas, tubuh mungil dimiringkan agar bisa melihat teman barunya dengan jelas.

"Senior disini lumayan baik. Kita sudah melarang OSPEK yang kejam dan tidak manusiawi. Kau tenang saja."

"Hah..berarti aku selamat."

"Kau tinggal diasrama?"

"Tidak. Aku tinggal dengan kakekku. Hei, kau tahu kedai koko Tok Aba? Dia kakekku."

"E-eh? Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu. Masa kecilku dihabiskan di KL. Selama disini aku juga tidak kemana-mana. Terlalu sibuk dengan nilai." Jari Fang menggaruk pipi kikuk. Menutupi kegugupannya.

"Ooh. Aku juga tinggal di KL dulu. Tapi tiap liburan kesini. Eiya, kenapa kau pakai jas? Apa itu seragam wajib?"

Fang bangkit dari duduknya setelah melihat angka yang ditunjukkan oleh jarum jam di jam tangannya. Kepala bertopi ditepuk pelan.

"Ini _style_ Boboiboy. Aku pergi dulu. Ada kelas."

"Iya..sampai..jumpa...bang."

.

Hari terakhir OSPEK selalu menjadi hari yang ditunggu oleh MABA. Fang dengan _turtle neck_ ungu dan jaket bomber hitam masuk ke area asrama pria. Selama perjalanan tadi dia merutuki diri sendiri. Entah setan apa yang membuatnya ingin bertemu dengan para maba.

"Wah lihat, asrama ini kedatangan kejutan," ujar seorang senior. Tertulis di _nametag_ nya 'Gopal'. "Sore, Pak!" sapanya sambil _salim_ pada Fang.

"Hai, Gopal. Kau dari jurusan tata boga kan? Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Fang tenang.

" _Dey_ , aku jadi ketua panitia konsumsi, _la_. Semua maknan disini aku yang atur, Pak."

Pria berkacamata mengangguk paham. Ia kemudian melambai pada Gopal, memberi kode agar sang senior super supel mendekat.

"Kau tahu Boboiboy?'

"Boca dengan topi oren kan Pak? Dia itu kawan baikku." Jari Gopal menunjuk sebuah kamar di lantai dua.

"Nomor berapa?"

"208. Dia tinggal bersama anak bernama Stanley. Tapi seingatku dia sedang di dapur."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Gopal." Fang hendak pergi, tapi kemudian ia kembali berbalik dan berkata, "Jangan beritahu siapa pun kalau Bapak datang. Bisa heboh nanti."

"Siap, Pak!"

Kaki berbalut _sneakers_ biru menaiki tangga. Dengan masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya, Fang melewati para senior dengan tenang –karena biasanya pasti mereka sudah heboh melihat dosen nyetrik nan gaul satu ini.

Pintu dengan angka 208 diketuk. Sesosok pemuda muncul dengan kaus putih polos dan celana selutut warna coklat. Rambut hitam dengan sedikit warna putih dibagian kanan tampak berantakan. Fang tertawa kecil.

"Hei, Boboiboy," sapanya sambil menurunkan masker.

"Eh? Abang?" Manik madu nampak sedikit berbinar melihat penampilan santai si teman baru. "Kau datang? Mau masuk? Teman sekamarku sedang di dapur."

Fang mengangguk sambil masuk kedalam kamar. Berukuran 4x4m dengan 2 ranjang _single bed_. Meja belajar nampak rapi. Mata merah yang tehalang kacamata mendapati _backpack_ berwarna biru yang disleting rapat dengan _nametag_ 'Boboiboy'.

"Kau benar-benar serius soal tinggal bersama kakekmu ya. barang-barangmu rapi," ujar Fang.

Boboiboy tersenyum kecil. "Aku harus membantu Atok. Kalau aku tinggal disini, kasihan nanti dia sendirian mengurus semuanya."

"Benar juga. Oh iya, kau..benar-benar belum tahu aku siapa?"

Pemuda yang lebih mungil menatap Fang bingung. "Kau seniorku 'kan? As..dos?"

Seraya tersenyum kecil, Fang meneguhkan diri dalam hati, ' _Tidak masalah. Nanti juga tahu. Sekarang aku mau mendekatkan diri padanya agar bisa menjadi asdosku dan juga mahasiswa berprestasi. Anak pintar tidak boleh salah jalan.'_

"Oke. Nah, junior. Kuingatkan agar kau pintar-pintar berteman. Beda fakultas tidak masalah. Kudengar Gopal dekat denganmu. Pertahankan ya. Bergaul dengan orang baik berarti bergaul dengan anak yang baik," nasihat Fang.

"Abang tahu Ocho tidak? Dia pintar. Aku berteman dengannya, lho. Jurusan IT."

"Ocho.." Fang menerawang kedalam ingatannya. Alisnya naik sebelah ketika bayangan data anak berambut pirang yang hasil tesnya sempurna. "Yang nilainya sempurna juga, ya?"

"Iya! Dia mengajariku banyak-!"

Keheningan diganggu oleh nada dering _smartphone_ Fang yang berbunyi halus.

"Maaf. Halo, Papa? Eh? Sekarang? Aku sedang di asrama. Tapi, papa, banyak dosen yang sedang di lab 'kan? Kenapa pula harus aku. Ah, baik. Aku segera ke sana."

Boboiboy memiringkan kealanya sekian derajat. "Ayahmu dosen, Fang?"

"Bukan. Papa itu salah satu dosen disini. Bidang Ilmu Politik. Namanya Papa Zola, semua orang memangilnya Papa."

Melihat sang calon murid paham, Fang berjalan menuju pintu.

"Aku tinggal dulu. Ada urusan."

"Baik…" gumaman itu teredam seiring dengan bungi debamam pintu yang ditutup. Sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, Boboiboy menggila.

"Astaga tampan sekali."

.

Boboiboy sudah tidak sabar. Ini hari pertamanya berkuliah dan hari ini ia punya kelas Matematika. Dengan ahti yang berbunga-bunga, ia menanti kedatangan sang dosen.

' _Apa dia baik? Atau malah galak dan_ killer _? Seingatku dia laki-laki…'_ pikirnya tidak sabaran.

Seorang pria berambut hijau tua dengan bekas luka sayat diwajahnya masuk. Seketika kelas menjadi hening dibuatnya.

"Nama Bapak Ejojo. Saya bukan dosen yang akan mengajari kalian. Saya dosen Biologi dan kebetulan kelas saya berada disebrang kelas Pak Fang. Saya mau menyampaikan pesan dari dosen kalian."

Dosen bernama Ejojo itu mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya dan membuka _chat_ nya dengan dosen muda incaran para mahasiswi –plus para uke- di WhatsApp.

"Ehem. Kepada para maba yang sedang menungguku, Bapak tidak bisa datang karena ada seminar yang harus dihadiri. Namun sebagai gantinya Bapak punya sejumlah soal untuk menunjukkan kemampuan kalian dibidang matematika." Ejojo menjeda dengan mengangkat setumpuk kertas. "Setelah selesai bisa diletakkan dilaci yang ada dipojok kelas. Kodenya 'MABA 2022 A'. Terima kasih atas kemaklumannya. Jangan membuat gaduh. Selamat mengerjakan."

Tumpukan kertas dibagi 4 secara asal. Kemudian dibagikan pada mahasiswa/I yang duduk paling depan.

"Oper ke belakang, nak."

Manik coklat memperhatikan aksi oper-mengoper soal dengan 4 halaman full bolak-balik plus 2 lembar kertas A4 kosong.

"Seperti yang sudah dipesankan, saya harap kalian mengerjakan dengan tenang. Fang biasanya membiarkan muridnya menggunakan kalkulator. Tapi itu terserah kalian. Kertas kosong untuk untuk proses. Semakin penuh semakin bagus," jelas Ejojo.

Tanpa sengaja netranya menangkap sosok Boboiboy yang terlihat antusias membaca—menganalisa—soal. Meski sebenarnya bukan itu yang menjadi atensi Ejojo.

"Secara pribadi saya suka dengan _fashion_. Begitu juga dengan Fang. Tapi perhatikan selalu kelas siapa yang kalian masuki. Topi tidak selalu diperbolehkan."

Peringatan yang dilontarkan Ejojo membuat Boboiboy mengangguk –sebuah reflek karena ia sadar hanya dia yang memakai topi.

"Baiklah. Saya akan masuk ke kelas saya. Kunci laci biarkan tetap menempel saja."

"Baik, pak."

.

Hari sudah sore dan Fang baru saja pulang dari seminar. Kakinya melangkah tegap melewati koridor. Matanya melirik kearah lapangan _outdoor_ dimana para senior dan junior dari klub sepak bola tengah berkumpul –sepertinya sedang _briefing_. Sedang lapangan basket sendiri sudah kosong dari manusia pecinta keringat.

"Serperti biasa basket selalu lebih cepat," gumam Fang.

"Selamat sore, Pak," sapa seorang pemuda berambut hijau muda—namanya Adudu, salah satu favorit Fang karena mampu membuat rumus baru dengan otak jeniusnya.

"Hai, Adudu. Masih ada kelas?"

"Tidak, Pak. Saya hanya memantau junior baru di klub sepak bola."

"Kau sudah semester…em, 5 kan?"

"Iya, Pak."

"Biarkan saja anak-anak itu mengurusnya. Sudah sewajarnya kau fokus pada turnamen akhir tahun ini. Kau tidak tahu soal seperti apa yang akan keluar."

"Saya mengerti, Pak. Setelah Probe datang, saya akan segera kembali ke asrama."

"Iya, hati-hati."

Kembali ke lapangan, Fang kaget menemukan sosok Boboiboy yang sadar akan keberadaannya yang sepertinya—memang—mencolok. Dengan sedikit panik, Fang berlari tanpa arah dan tujuan. Hingga akhirnya ia berbelok dan menaiki tangga.

' _Tunggu sebentar. Apa yang kulakukan? Untuk apa kau melarikan diri, Fang?_ ' batinnya frustasi. Seraya mengacak rambut ungunya, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Kau memang manusia paling bodoh perkara masalah cinta, Fang."

.

Minggu adalah berkah. Setidaknya begitu yang Fang pikirkan. Ia bisa bersantai. Tanpa kegiatan yang berarti, ia dari awal bangun sampai sekarang—pukul satu siang—hanya bermalas-malasan disofa. Membuka tutup _website_ berisi artikel berita dan sekarang menonton acara komedi di TV.

Membuka Instagram, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat akun gopalsfood mem _posting_ foto setelah sekian lama vakum dari acara jepret-jepretan.

Foto simpel itu berupa segelas minuman coklat dengan _topping_ yang luar biasa menggiurkan. Latarnya hanyalah meja berwarna coklat muda. Dan yang menjadi perhatian sang duda tampan adalah _caption_ nya.

'Hot chocolate Tok Aba memang terbaik! Thx boboiboy atas traktirannya. Junior terbaik.'

"Oh? Jadi ini yang Boboiboy bilang?" gumam Fang.

Jarinya mengklik komen yang _meledak_. Kebanyakan mengejek Gopal dan menghujatnya karena tidak mengajak. Beberapa memuji Tok Aba—yang Fang ketahui sebagai kakek Boboiboy—akan kenikmatan racikan coklatnya.

"Aku jadi ingin coba.."

Kepala Fang mengadah kearah langit-langit. Menimbang-nimbang apakah di hari minggu yang cerah berawan ini harus ia lewatkan dengan duduk di kedai dekat taman.

Gopal si mahasiswa supel kembali mem _posting_ foto. Kali ini _selfie_ nya bersama Boboiboy yang nampak manis dengan celemek yang pas mencetak tubuhnya.

"Tunggu. Kenapa dari sekian banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang ada, atensiku harus pada dia?!" serunya kesal. Ia megacak rambut kecenya frustasi.

"Tidak-tidak. Naksir itu hanya membuat dirimu sakit. Menjerumuskan dirimu kedalam penjara atas tuduhan pedofilia dan _gay_ itu tidak baik."

Kucing hitam bermata merah mendekat. Dinyamankannya diri diatas tubuh sang majikan tersayang. Sambil mengelus sang kucing, Fang berpikir.

"Apa Gopal memberitahu Boboiboy perihal identitasku?"

.

Hati Fang sduah mantap. Ini hari Kamis da dikelasnya hari ini ada Boboiboy yang ia hindari dengan alasa—

"Aku sudah meipu mahasiswaku, Papa. Aku tidak mengikuti jalan kebenaran, huhu," ujarnya dramatis pada dosen Papa Zola seusai rapat kemarin.

Kaki berbalut pantofel hitam melangkah memasuki kelas. Seperti yang sudah ia duga, para mahasiswi mulai berbisik mengagumi ketampanannya –bukannya ia sombong, tapi sudah 3 tahun ia menjadi dosen disini dan ia tidak pernah tidak menjadi perhatian pada mahasiswi.

Manik merah bergerak lincah melihat sekilas para mahasiswanya hingga matanya berhenti pada Boboiboy yang tengah terkejut.

"Gemas."

Buku dan _file_ diletakkan diatas meja. Setelah berdehem sekali, ia tersenyum –yang langsung membuat setengah populasi wanita disana menjerit tertahan.

"Perkenalkan nama say Fang. Saya dosen kalian bidang matematika yang minggu kemarin berhalangan hadir. Tentu Pak Ejojo sudah memberitahu kalian 'kan?"

"Sudaah!"

Dosen tampan itu melangkah kearah lemari, membuka laci bertuliskan 'MABA 2022 A' dan mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas.

"Umur saya 29 tahun kalau kalian mau tahu." Matanya beralih kearah Boboiboy yang mengangkat tangannya. "Satu hal, saya bukan AsDos, pemuda bertopi." Seketika Boboiboy menurunkan tangannya. Sedikit cemberut karena diselak.

' _I've been tricked_ ' pikir si pemuda manis.

"E-Em…maaf, Pak. Boleh saya tanya masalah pribadi?" tanya seorang mahasiswi dengan pipi yang seperti dibubuhi _blush on_ merah berlebihan.

"Umurku memang 29 tahun dan masih lajang. Tapi saya duda dan sedang tidak berminat untuk menjalin hubungan."

"Yaaah!" seruan kecewa para muridnya membuat Fang tertawa gemas.

"Ingat dengan soal yang kuberi kemarin? Hasilnya lumayan. Beberapa bagus dan beberapa masih butuh pengarahan."

Para MaBa menganguk mengerti. Fang mengambil satu lembar soal yang nampak mengerikan. Dicoret sana-sini dengan goresan pensil mekanik. Diangkat Fang tinggi-tinggi agar semua orang bisa melihatnya.

"Saya menilai dari jawaban dan cara. Mau pakai rumus atau logika semua diterima asal masih masuk akal dan benar." Jari telunjuknya terangkat. "Peraturan pertama. Dan Boboiboy," jari beralih menunjuk pemuda bertopi, "kamu memenuhi peraturan pertama dengan sempurna. Cara dan jawabanmu benar-benar luar biasa."

Tersipu, Boboiboy nyengir dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gagal.

"Yang kedua, absen tidak kutoleransi. Saya hanya menerima izin karena sakit, lomba, atau urusan keluarga. Pakaian seperti apapun saya terima di kelas. Topi, jaket, _hot pants_ , dan apa pun itu."

Boboiboy terus memperhatikan sang dosen menjelaskan peraturan. Dayang Boboiboy tahu, ia tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Bukan karena perhatian atau ketampanan Fang, tapi karena ia merasa baik-baik saja meski sang dosen telah menipunya tentang identitas—dan sejujurnya Boboiboy merasa senang mengetahui kalau Fang adalah dosennya.

"..duda tampan kaya raya ya…"

Tangan Boboiboy merambat hingga berhenti tepat didadanya. Menahan debaran, ia bergumam,

"Tok…maafkan cucumu. Sudah _belok_ , sama duda pula."

.

Kelas berakhir dengan tidak menyenangkan. Semua mahasiswa menahan tangis ketika menemukan jati diri Fang yang ternyata tidak ada baik-baiknya. Ia kejam. Penjelasan dengan cepat dan soal yang harus dikerjakan dalam 3 menit.

Boboiboy mengabaikan ajakan teman sebangkunya untuk segera meninggalkan kelas. Ia memilih untuk merilekskan diri dengan tiduran dimeja. Pipi menempel dipermukaan meja. Membuat siapa pun merasa cemburu pada meja yang berani mencium si uke yang diincar oleh beberapa senior.

Jujur saja, Boboiboy sadar Sai si senior tampan yang dikagumi banyak mahasiswi menaruh hati padanya. Tapi sayang seribu sayang, hati Boboiboy sudah jatuh pada dosennya.

Hari itu masih OSPEK Boboiboy memakan sarapannya dengan lahap. Perutnya sudah melilit minta dibuang isinya dari tadi, tapi Boboiboy menolak, makanannya masih ada dan dia tidak mau menyia-nyiakannya.

"Kak! Saya sudah selesai. Saya izin ke toilet ya?"

"Silahkan."

Segera setelah mendapat izin, Boboiboy menepuk pundak Ocho –teman barunya—lalu melesat ke toilet yang berada tak jauh dari ruang makan.

Isi perut sudah tandas. Ia merasa lega. Sambil mendesah senang, ia mencuci tangan dan membersihkan mulutnya yang sedikit kotor karena tadi dilap asal-asalan.

Hendak keluar, seorang senior hampir ditabraknya. Boboiboy nyengir seperti biasa.

"Maaf, Kak Sai. Saya gak sengaja."

Pemuda dengan tato tiga titik dibawah matanya mendengus kesal. Dari awal Boboiboy sudah menyebalkan. Saat tes masuk asrama saja pemuda bertopi itu sudah langsung berani melawan dengan alasan seorang senior mengatakan padanya kalau kekerasan apa pun tidak diizinkan.

Melihat bilik kamar mandi semuanya kosong, Sai berniat iseng. Ia merangkul pundak Boboiboy dan membawanya merapat ke dinding yang dingin.

"Ada apa ya, Kak?"

"Kamu punya pacar?"

"Hah?" Boboiboy melongo. "Nggak tuh. Emangnya kenapa kak? Maba gaboleh punya pacar?"

"Boleh-boleh saja. Malah lebih bagus kalau ada."

"Kenapa?"

"Supaya ada yang bisa di _cie_ in."

"Uh. Gak logis amat."

"Kamu manis."

"Hah?"

"Aku mau kalau kamu jadi pacar aku. Teman dulu tidak apa-apa. Aku suka proses. Terutama proses reproduksi. Aw!"

Ulu hati disikut keras. Dengan wajah memerah, Boboiboy menjauhi seniornya yang merupakan anak Pendidikan Biologi.

"Ehe. Kita temenan aja ya, kakakku yang ganteng."

Seketika Sai kehilangan jejak juniornya yang brengsek.

Boboiboy mendengus geli mengingatnya. Kemarin saat di kantin Sai juga masih mencari perhatiannya dan juga curi-curi pandang kalau-kalau kelas mereka berdekatan. Tapi masa bodo, Sai itu brengsek. Jadi dia harus jadi brengsek juga supaya bisa menandingi.

Kepalanya yang masih tertarik gravitasi mendadak ditepuk sesuatu—yang Boboiboy asumsikan sebagai buku—hingga berbunyi 'puk'.

Manik madunya bertemu dengan mata tajam Fang yang menatapnya jenaka. Membuat Boboiboy salah tingkat melihatnya.

"Ada apa ya, Pak?"

"Kamu belum mau pergi? Masih ada kelas kan?"

"Aduh. Males pak. Pelajaran dari Bapak berat. Saya butuh tidur sejenak."

"Teman-teman kamu tadi ke kantin tuh. Kenapa gak ikut aja? Kan lumayan bisa minum es kelapa biar segar."

"Iya juga ya. Oke deh, Pak. Saya nyusul mereka." Tangan Boboiboy mengambil tas ranselnya. Disampirkan ke pundak dan bersiap untuk beranjak.

"Tunggu. Saya tahu kamu pintar. Ini nomor saya. Nanti di _test_ , ya. Saya suka kirim _broadcast_ soal lomba dan seminar. Barangkali kamu ada yang minat. Nanti tinggal balas." Secarik kertas diberikan. Boboiboy mengambilnya dan diselipkan ke dompet.

"Emm. Bapak kalau hari minggu gak kemana-mana, ya?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa kamu tanya?"

"Eheheh. Tidak apa-apa. Cuma nanya. Saya duluan ya, Pak."

.

Sudah sebulan berlalu dan Boboiboy hanya bertemu Fang saat ada kelas atau berpapasan di koridor. Sisanya sibuk. Fang selalu punya pekerjaan. Hari minggu dihabiskan di rumah tanpa kegiatan.

Jujur saja, mendadak Boboiboy ingin segera menjadi senior dan pantas menjadi AsDos agar bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama sang dosen yang tengah digebetnya.

Satu hal yang membuat Boboiboy sebal, Fang si dosen tampan tidak pernah membalas _chat WhatsApp_ nya –kecuali saat Boboiboy menanyakan perihal tugas.

Ia greget sendiri, apa dikepala Fang isinya rumus matematika semua sampai ia tidak bisa merilekskan diri dan menerima cinta. Ayolah, Boboiboy tahu jelas perasaan Fang padanya sama dan terbalaskan.

Sambil mengelap cangkir yang baru selesai dicuci, Boboiboy mengingat apa yang dikatakan Fang ketika pertama kali masuk kelas.

"… _sedang tidak berminat untuk menjalin hubungan."_

Bibir dimajukan beberapa senti. Pipi berisi nampak merona –Boboiboy kesal.

"Boboiboy…" panggil Tok Aba.

"Iya, Tok?"

"Atok titip kedai dulu, ya. mau ke toilet sebentar."

"Baik, Tok."

Seiring dengan kepergian sang kakek, Boboiboy membersihkan meja yangsudah ditinggalkan pelanggannya. Piring dan gelas disatukan, lalu disiram air dan dibubuhi sabun. Bibir tipis bersenandung, mengikuti lagu yang tengah diputar acara musik TV favoritnya.

"Sore. Menu spesial disini apa?" Suara pria terdengar dari belakang. Terlalu sibuk dengan cucian, Boboiboy memilih untuk tidak berbalik.

" _Hot Chocolate Special Tok Aba_ "

"Aku pesan dua, ya."

"Siap. Tunggu sebentar."

Selesai dengan cucian, tangan lincah Boboiboy meracik minuman spesial resep sang Atok tercinta. Jemari degan lihai menaburkan toping pada krim yang menggunung.

Berbalik dengan riang dan seulas senyum, ia berkata, "sudah siap!"

Manik madu terbelalak. Diletakkannya dua cangkir minuman spesial, dengan hati-hat ia bertanya,

"Pak Fang..kan?"

"Hai, Boboiboy." Senyum lembut Fang tertimpa cahaya sore matahari, membuat wajah Boboiboy memanas. "Karena dari sebelum kuliah kita sudah kenal, panggil aku Koko saja kalau diluar."

"I-Iya, Ko."

"Ayo sini duduk. Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai kan."

Dengan canggung Boboiboy keluar dari kedai dan duduk disamping Fang. Dalam hati ia merutuki diri sendiri yang malah gugup padahal sudah membayangkan hal seperti ini. Cangkir penuh yang belum tersentuh digeser. Fang mengkode agar Boboiboy meminumnya.

"Aku yang traktir."

"I-Iya.."

"Ini enak. Ah, kalau ada donat lobak merah pasti lebih lengkap."

"Koko suka donat lobak merah?"

"Iya. Ibuku sangat suka membuatnya saat kecil. Aku sempat mengira disini tidak ada yang jual, ternyata _Makcik_ kantin membuatnya. Benar-benar berkah."

"Iya. Aku juga suka donat buatannya."

"Boy."

"Iya?"

"Kau suka padaku ya?"

Boboiboy terdiam. Pertanyaan Fang benar-benar _to the point_. Tidakkah dosennya bisa memilih kata-kata yang lebih halus dan menjurus?

"Bercanda, Boy. Jangan kaget gitu."

"Ah, iya."

"SMA di Rintis?"

"Tidak. Aku SMP dan SMA di KL. Kau tahu SMA Berkat?"

"Kau alumni disana? Pantas saja nilaimu bagus. Anak olimpiade banyak yang berasal dari sana. Dulu saat aku ikut olimpiade, melihat SMA Berkat lewat saja sudah takut."

"Ehehe. Koko kuliah dimana?"

"Kuliah di Amerika. Aku kesini 3 tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya menjadi dosen bukan keinginanku. Harusnya aku sekarang berada di Amerika dan jadi pengusaha seperti kakakku. Tadinya hanya sebagai pelarian saja. Tapi malah jadi ketagihan."

"Pelarian? Pelarian dari apa?"

"Aku bercerai."

.

Fang tersenyum kecut. Kaizo yang notabene adalah kakaknya kali ini semakin menjadi. Pulang dari kantor dan menemukan _sticky notes_ di kulkas bukanlah harapannya. Disana dengan tulisan yang goresannya sedikit naik—berarti Kaizo terbururu-buru—tertulis,

'Pulang ke KL sekarang. Beli tiket sendiri, ya. Maaf tidak menunggumu. Ayah drop lagi. Ibu minta kita untuk pulang.'

Tangannya meremas _sticky notes_. Segera ia membuka aplikasi pembelian tiket. Setelah ditemukan pesawat keberangkatan paling akhir malam ini, ia segera membelinya. Manik merahnya jatuh pada koper berwarna ungu yang sudah rapi dan _nametag_ yang terpasang.

"Pasti Kak Kaizo."

Menghela nafas frustasi, ia keluar rumah sambil menarik koper. Asisten sekaligus supirnya masih didepan pintu. Menunggunya dengan sabar meski tidak disuruh.

"Kak Kaizo sudah bilang ke kamu, Lahap?" tanya Fang. Sang asisten Lahap menggangguk.

"Dia bilang _deal_ harus tetap dilaksanakan. Makanya aku tidak ganggu pas rapat. Kata Bos yang penting dia pulang duluan. Yang dicariin dia sih," jelas Lahap sambil menyetir.

"Kamu gak beliin aku tiket gitu? Tinggal satu tahu gak? Aku tahan-tahan supaya gak marah tadi."

"Mana aku tahu kamu keluarnya jam berapa. Bos tadi bilang, " _Fang kan sudah besar. Pasti bisa dia urus._ " Gitu"

Fang meninju pahanya sendiri. Merasa kesal karena Kaizo mendadak menganggapnya sudah besar padahal kemarin masih mengajaknya ke taman bermain.

" _At least_ pas dijalan kasih tahu napa. Kan bisa langsung beli tiket. Kalau habis gimana."

"Gausah dipikirin. Oiya, tadi Nona Ying telepon."

"Ying? Seriusan? Ngapain?"

"Dia tanya kapan kamu pulang."

"Terus Lahap jawab apa?"

"Tidak tahu. Kenyataannya begitu. Tapi tadi ada suara Nyonya dibelakang. Dia minta Ying jangan tanya macam-macam."

"Ngapain juga Ying ada ditempat Ayah. Gak guna."

Lahap melirik Fang yang memasang wajah tidak peduli. Dari dulu sampai sekarang Ying memang bukan siapa-siapa bagi tuan mudanya yang satu ini. Memilih bungkam, Lahap hanya fokus menyetir dan membiarkan Fang mengotak-atik isi Instagramnya.

Fang menatap Lahap tidak percaya ketika sadar mereka berada di pesawat yang sama dan duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan. Tangan terkepal membentuk tinju, lengan kekar Lahap kemudian jadi samsak dadakan.

"Aku pilih penerbangan paling akhir. Tadinya aku kira kau bisa berangkat sekitar jam 5. Tapi karena rapat dadakan sulit diprediksi, aku beli yang paling malam saja," jelas Lahap.

Harusnya Fang curiga saat melihat koper lain dibagasi mobil.

"Kalau begitu kenapa gak sekalian beli juga tadi?!"

Lahap menutup telinganya dengan _headphone_. Mengabaikan Fang yang mulai menjambak rambut pink nyetriknya seperti anak kecil.

"Kata Bos, dia mau Fang pulang sesegera dan sesiap mungkin setelah selesai rapat. Lagipula aku tidak mau kau marah-marah saat tahu tiba-tiba kau diculik ke bandara."

"Kalau begini malah aku lebih stress tahu!"

"Maaf, Tuan. Tolong jangan berisik. Penumpang lain bisa terganggu," tegur seorang pramugari.

Fang spontan membenarkan posisi duduknya lalu memejamkan matanya. Tangan terlipat didada dan satu kaki diangkat—ini jurus andalannya kalau harus tidur ditempat yang tidak seharusnya.

Berjam-jam perjalanan di udara dihabiskan dengan tidur. Tubuhnya direnggangkan kala tahu mereka akan segera sampai. Lahap sudah bangun saat Fang terbangun. Pria berambut pink itu malah sedang makan –sarapan- dengan tenang.

"Mobil pasti sudah disiapkan didepan terminal kedatangan. Kau langsung kesana saja. Aku yang akan ambil kopernya."

"Iya."

.

Bukan Fang namanya kalau dia tidak peduli pada kepopuleran. Ia tersenyum manis saat berpapasan dengan beberapa gadis dan pemuda uke di koridor rumah sakit –meski sebenarnya hatinya sudah dag dig dug jeger mendengar Ayahnya habis keluar dari UGD.

Pintu kamar VIP dibuka pelan. Manik merahnya—yang sudah menjadi warisan dari kakek moyangnya—menangkap sosok sang kakak dan Ibu yang terduduk lemas.

Kaki yang masih dibalut pantofel masuk kedalam kamar. Kaizo reflek mendongak. Senyum kecil terukir ketika dilihatnya sang adik telah datang.

"Bagaimana perjalanannya, Pang?"

"Baik, kak. Aku tidur selama perjalanan." Fang meraih tangan Ibunya yang dingin lalu menciumnya. "Aku pulang, Bu."

"Fang…Ibu rindu sama kamu," ujar sang Ibu. Tangannya mengusap rambut ungu sang anak.

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Fang sontak menengok kebelakang. Senyum sinis dilontarkan. Gadis berkacamata keluar dari toilet.

"Hai, Fang. Kamu baru sampai?"

Memutar bola matanya malas, Fang menjawab seadanya. "Seperti yang kamu lihat, Ying."

"Aku rindu. Sudah lama kamu gak pulang. Sejak wisuda."

"Buat apa aku pulang? Keluargaku lengkap saat aku wisuda."

"Ayah dan Ibuku tidak sempat melihatmu saat wisuda. Kamu tahu jelas itu, ah tidak. Kamu menghindar."

"Aku ada urusan. Memangnya kamu pikir aku pengangguran? Kamu sendiri tahu aku langsung ikut turnamen besoknya."

"Itu cuma turnamen kecil. Pertemuan keluarga itu lebih penting."

"Bagiku mengasah otak itu penting."

"Sudahlah. Kalau mau bertengkar kalian keluar saja. Ibu pusing," ujar Ibu Fang. Manik birunya mendelik tajam.

Ying tersenyum kecil. "Maaf, Bu."

"Ying, lebih baik kau pulang sekarang. Ayahmu bisa marah nanti," nasihat Kaizo.

Tampak tidak setuju, Ying hanya mengangguk kecil lalu mengambil tasnya dan keluar.

"Jangan lupa balas _chat_ ku. Aku menunggumu, Fang."

Mendengus cuek, Fang duduk disofa yang masih kosong. Ia menatap ayahnya yang terbaring lemas diranjang rumah sakit.

"Ayah mau kamu menikah."

Perkataan Kaizo membuat Fang bengong. Otaknya _blank_ seketika.

"Ayah mau kamu menikah, Pang. Secepatnya."

"Kenapa aku? Kenapa gak kakak?"

"Apa kau pikir aku bisa menikah?"

Fang menunduk. "Bisa saja…"

"Keluarga Ying sudah membicarakan ini dari lama. Ayah juga sudah setuju. Kalau saja aku tidak keluar negri terus, aku tidak akan membiarkan adik kecilku menikah."

"Apa salahnya?"

"Pang. Ayah dan Ibu Ying mau yang terbaik untuk putrinya. Dan Ying milih kamu. Menurut keluarganya juga kamu lebih pantas."

"Aku benci Ying. Apanya yang pantas?"

Ibu mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan nada dingin ia memerintah. "Keluar."

Fang dan Kaizo langsung keluar kamar. Mereka duduk dikursi yang disediakan dikoridor. Menatap manik yang sama dengannya, Fang berkata.

"Aku tidak punya perasaan padanya. Aku memang suka kecepatannya dalam melakukan apa pun. terutama saat mengerjakan soal matematika. Tapi, itu sungguh hanya kekaguman. Tak ada sedikit pun hatiku aku berikan padanya."

"Ying tidak menginginkanku. Selain itu aku _belok,_ Pang. Kau pikir dia pantas menikahi diriku yang sudah tidak punya ketertarikan pada perempuan?"

"Kau _bi_ kak! Aku tahu kau masih suka bermain dengan gadis."

"Itulah penyebabnya. Aku tidak mau Ying sakit hati melihatku bersama gadis atau laki-laki lain saat berada di luar negri. Mengertilah. Demi Ayah."

"Demi Ayah atau demi suntikan dana?"

"Pang. Aku berusaha agar tidak kasar padamu. Tapi kata-katamu keterlaluan. Pernikahanmu akan dilaksanakan dalam hitungan hari. Akan kupastikan itu."

"Tapi-!"

"Tidak ada penolakan untukmu. Masalah perasaan bisa dibangun. Semua bisa diatur."

"Lalu kalau aku kesal dan melakukan kekerasan?"

"Sudah kubilang, semua bisa diatur. Kalau memang kau tidak suka, akan kupastikan dia yang akan memohon minta cerai. Bukan dirimu."

.

Rasanya baru kemarin Fang bangun dari tidunya di pesawat. Tahu-tahu ia sudah didepan Bhiksu dan siap diberkati dengan air suci sambil dibacakan mantra-mantra pernikahan.

Seperti biasa, ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Lari juga tidak ada gunanya. Satu hal yang membuatnya kesal, teryata Ying sudah mempersiapkan gaun pernikahan sejak mereka diwisuda. Lengkap dengan konsep resepsi dan tetek bengek lainnya.

Demi Tuhan, Fang tidak tahu kalau Ying yang dikenalnya sebagai pecinta ilmu pengetahuan segitu cintanya dengan dia.

Malam resepsi dilaksanakan dengan minim tamu. Semuanya sengaja. Ayahnya duduk diatas kursi roda. Tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia saat teman-temannya memberikan selamat dan menyalaminya dengan tulus.

Fang mengulas senyum tipis. Membahagiakan orang tua memang menyenangkan.

Waktu berjalan cepat. Ayahnya menjalani operasi kecil dan melakukan diet sehat. Ibunya makin rajin memasak karena kedatangan menantu baru. Setidaknya Fang bersyukur Ying sangat pintar—Ying mengatur seluruh diet sehat Ayahnya dengan lihai.

Melihat Ayahnya sehat, Fang kembali ke rutinitas. Ia keluar masuk Amerika mengurus pekerjaan selama setahun penuh. Tanpa mebawa Ying tentunya.

Suatu hari, Ying diam-diam datang ke kantornya di Amerika. Dengan topi kupluk biru muda dan mantel coklat, ia datang menyapa. Tepat saat Fang tengah kedatangan tamu pemuda manis yang merupakan anak kliennya.

"Y-Ying?"

Pemuda yang tengah duduk menempel dengan Fang mendengus. Poni pirang disibak. Manik birunya menatap tajam Ying yang berdiri membatu.

"Sedang apa kau? Tanya Ying.

"Ini anak klienku. Dia membawa dokumen yang kemarin lupa Ayahnya bawa. Kau masuklah dulu."

Ying menahan tangisannya. Tinjunya terbentuk dibalik saku mantel.

"Aku tahu kamu tidak mencintaiku meski ribuan malam kita lewati. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan bermain dibelakangku." Kacamata bulat dilepas, air mata diusap. "Harusnya aku tidak berarap terlalu tinggi. Harusnya aku sadar, sejak kuliah kau memang selalu mengabiskan waktu dengan siapa pun."

Fang memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sudah dengar drama ini ribuan kali—terhitung sejak semester 3 ia berkuliah ketika Ying melihatnya berpelukan dengan seorang gadis keturunan.

"Kalau kau sadar, kenapa kau masih mau menikah?"

"Aku pikir kau berubah. Pekerjaan selalu mengubah seseorang, begitu kata Ibuku. Aku percaya saja. apalagi ketika melihatmu tersenyum saat melakukan _fitting_."

"Ying. Maafkan aku. Tapi jujur saja, aku memang tidak mencintaimu. Setidaknya itu yang aku rasakan setahun ini." Jari Fang menggaruk tengkuknya—gugup. "Tapi aku tidak pernah main-main dengan siapa pun. Aku menghargaimu Ying."

Ying menaikkan kacamatanya. Menunjukkan mata hitamnya yang menatap Fang benci.

"Kalau kau menghargaiku, seharusnya kau membawaku kemana pun kau pergi. Memangnya aku tidak bisa membantumu dalam pekerjaan? Otakku ini ada untuk digunakan." Jari mungil Ying menunjuk-nunjuk kepalanya sendiri.

"Oh? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu di KL? Kau punya ribuan dokumen untuk diteliti dan dihitung untung-ruginya."

Wanita yang dinikahi Fang tahun lalu terdiam. Ia bisa berada disini karena izin mengambil cuti. Ia juga bukan seorang ibu rumah tangga yang cuma tahu bersih-bersih dan masak, ia wanita karir. Punya tanggung jawab di pemerintah pusat.

Bibir mungil terbuka kecil. Dengan nada yang terdengar kecewa, Ying mengucap perpisahan.

"Pulanglah. Aku akan usahakan perceraian kita secepat mungkin. Malam ini juga aku akan kembali ke Malaysia. Sampai jumpa..."

Pintu kantor dibuka. Hendak pergi, Ying tersenyum manis dan berkata, "sampai jumpa di meja hijau."

Setelah itu pintu dibanting keras. Fang mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Kakinya membeku seakan udara dingin diluar masuk lewat jendela yang mendadak dibuka lebar-lebar.

Kliennya bangkit dari sofa. Tangan halus mengusap lengan berotot Fang yang tertutup jas. Bibir mendekat pada telinga Fang. Menggelitiknya dengan hawa panas yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan. Tapi aku simpulkan kalian akan berpisah, hm?"

Fang menghela nafas kasar. "Begitulah." Tubuhnya dijauhkan. Badan dibanting ke kursi kerjanya. Mengambil pena, ia menggoreskan tanda tangannya diatas kertas kontrak.

"Diskusi sudah selesai. Kontrak kuterima. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Ian. Kau bisa pulang."

Ian mendecakkan lidahnya. "Kau tidak mau membuang stressmu dulu? Aku belajar pijat relaksasi tahun lalu di spa favoritku."

"Terima kasih, Ian. Tapi aku hanya butuh ketenangan. Akan kupanggilkan taksi untukmu."

Kaki dihentakkan kelantai. Ian berjalan menjauh dari Fang—menuju pintu. "Kalau kau kesal, telpon aku saja. Aku siap jadi _sub_ mu."

.

Fang pulang dengan kantung mata yang menebal. Ia cukup stress dengan kata-kata Ying yang halus—meski itu jelas menggunakan majas ironi. Sepanjang perjalanan ia tidak tidur. Kakaknya tidak bisa dihubungi. Ibunya tidak mau mengangkat telpon. Hanya Ayahnya yang membalas _chat_ nya.

Kediamannya nampak hening. Fang masuk kedalam dan disambut pelayan rumahnya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih.

"Semuanya sudah tahu?"

"Iya, Tuan muda. Nona Ying pulang dan membanting kopernya kemarin. Ibu hampir pingsan mendengar permintaan cerai darinya."

Penjelasan dari pelayannya membuat Fang geram. Gagang koper ia genggam erat—tangannya memerah.

"Tuan baik-baik saja? Saya sudah siapkan air hangat dan the dikamar. Lebih baik Anda beristirahat sejenak."

"Dimana Ying?"

"Dia di kamar Nyonya sejak semalam."

"Oh, sial. Habis sudah riwayatku."

Fang berlari tergesa-gesa. Bukan ke kamar Ibunya, ia ke kamarnya sendiri. Gelas teh dan teko sudah ada di meja dekat jendela. Koper dibiarkan tergeletak samping kasur. Mantel ungu dilempar keatas kasur. Disusul dengan kaus kaki dan _sweater_ nya. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi. _Bathub_ sudah terisi air hangat. Tak lupa lilin aroma terapi yang menyala.

"Ah, Maria memang yang paling terbaik."

Asyik dengan acara berendamnya, Fang dikejutkan dengan suara pintu terbuka. Padahal dia ingat sudah menguncinya.

"Aku lupa aku punya istri…" gumamnya.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Fang menatap Ying datar. Kacamata bening Ying entah ada dimana—biasanya dia letakkan diatas kepalanya kalau lelah melanda otot matanya.

"Kemana kacamatamu, Ying?"

"Pulang dan langsung berendam. Kau benar-benar tidak peduli dengan hubungan apa pun ya?"

"Lulus S2 pada umur 23 tahun. Pencapaian kita luar biasa 'kan? Kelas akselerasi memang menyenangkan."

"Aku tidak membicarakan kuliah, Fang!"

"Menikah pada usia 23 tahun juga. Aku rasa namaku dan namamu boleh dicatat di buku rekor. Hanya kurang anak sebagai pelengkap ngebutnya kita."

"Umurku 22 tahun. Jangan lupa itu."

"Aku skip berapa banyak kelas ya?" manik merah menerawang ke langit-langit.

"Fang. Perceraian kita sudah _fix_. Ibu dan Ayah kita sudah setuju."

"Benarkah? Bagus sekali."

"Kau tidak mau mempertahankannya?"

"Apa? Pernikahan palsu ini? Kalau Ayah setuju aku tidak apa-apa. Dia minta cucu pun pasti akan dikabulkan 'kan?"

"Kau beruntung Ayahmu hanya tersenyum saat mendengar ini. Kau tahu dia bilang apa?"

"Apa?"

"Dia sudah memprediksi ini. Cepat atau lambat kita pasti akan bercerai."

"Baguslah kalau Ayah mengerti. Kalau begitu aku tidak usah repot-repot menjelaskan padanya tentang apa yang terjadi."

"Ayah dan anak sama saja. sama-sama brengsek."

Mendengar hal itu Fang marah. Ia bangkit dari _bathub_. Tanpa tertutupi apa pun ia mendekati Ying.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang lebuh brengsek? Menidurimu sampai hamil lalu menceraikanmu setelahnya."

Ying membelalakkan matanya. Ia tidak percaya Fang akan kerasukan setan siang bolong begini. Ia menjauh. Sudah lama mereka menjadi suami-istri. Entah berapa kali pula Fang menidurinya –sebagai formalitas.

"Jangan coba-coba menyentuhku!" Ying menghempaskan tangan Fang yang berusaha menyentuhnya.

Fang mengambil handuk, mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Lalu ia mendorong Ying ketembok berlapis marmer yang dingin. Menciuminya dengan kasar.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan aku seperti apa?"

Fang menciumi tengkuk putih Ying. Menggigitnya sampai merah lalu turun ke tulang selangka.

Tubuh ramping dipeluk. Tangan kiri Fang merambat ke punggung Ying yang melengkung menahan gairah. Tangan kanannya menyusup ke daerah intim Ying, merangsangnya.

"Sialan kau! Sialan! Brengsek! Bajingan!"

Makian Ying tak berarti. Disaat seperti ini tidak akan ada juga orang yang masuk menerobos ke dalam kamarnya. Ibunya pasti mengira mereka sudah rujuk—Fang tahu jelas tabiat Ibunya. Ia dingin dan cuek. Melakukan segala hal dari belakang. Tahu-tahu saja musuhnya sudah mati tak bernyawa—yah.

Ying tidak menangis. Ia wanita yang kuat. Ketika celananya sudah tanggal dan benda panjang merasuk ke organ intimnya, ia hanya menahan teriakan. Ketika Fang menggodanya dan mengatainya, Ying hanya terdiam menatap langit kosong.

Fang yang dirasuki setan seks itu sama saja dengan iblis.

.

Ying tidak memberitahu siapa pun perihal mereka masih berhubungan sebelum akhirnya Fang menanda tangani surat cerai. Sidang berkali-kali tertunda. Ying dan Fang sama-sama orang sibuk. Pekerjaan tidak semua bisa dilewati begitu saja.

Tidak lebih dari teman dan tidak kurang dari seorang kenalan. Mereka hanya _chatting_ untuk membicarakan sidang. Setahun berlalu dengan cepat. Palu diketuk. Ying dan Fang hanya bertatapan sejenak lalu bersalaman. Menyudahi pernikahan palsunya.

Setidaknya Fang tahu Ayahnya hanya takut meninggal tanpa melihat putranya berada dialtar bersama seorang Bhiksu.

Malam itu Fang sendirian di kamar. Ia mengurung diri. Kaizo meneriakinya berkali-kali. Mengatainya galau dan menyesal, tapi Fang menulikan telinganya. Tangannya menggeser kursor. Mencari sesuatu yang dapat ia jadikan pelarian dari amukan keluarganya yang tidak terima Fang mengabaikan makan malam.

Netranya tak sengaja melihat sebuah iklan mengenai Pulau Rintis. Ia memngkliknya. Melihat-lihat apa yang ada disana.

"Tak ada yang menarik," gumamnya. Jarinya terus menggeser, sampai artikel lowongan pekerjaan terlihat. Iseng-iseng berhadiah, ada lowongan untuk menjadi dosen di Universitas Rintis.

Senyum diulas, Fang memutuskan.

"Jadi dosen boleh juga."

.

Boboiboy menguap. Ocehan Fang terdengar seperti dongeng yang selalu ibunya bacakan masa _tadika_ (TK). Ia menangkap intinya. Sambil memainkan buih-buih sisa coklat panasnya, ia menatap wajah fang yang nampak lelah.

"Kau mengerti kan?"

"Secara garis besar? iya."

"Boboiboy."

"Iya?"

"Kamu mau bertemu kakakku tidak?"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku mau mengenalkan calon istriku padanya."

End.

Woi astaga gua ngakak. Bikin beginian. Endingnya ngegantung. Tapi udah jelas ya? Hehehe.

Buat fic gua yang Cemburu, gua minta maaf belum lanjutin. Actually gua mau masih mau bikin parody episode 20, tapi agak stuck. Buat kalian yang mau request episode, silahkan review aja di fic yang Cemburu. Nanti w bikin. Cuman agak lama ya.

Gua mau minta maaf. gua yakin banget banyak yang ngerasa keganggu dengan kehadiran fic rate M yaoi(buat shipper straight di fandom ini).

Buat kalian yang menunggu adengan naena FangBoi, sengaja gua taro diakhir. Itung itung bonus aja. Karena sebenarnya gua emang sebenarnya gamau masukin naena di fic ini. tapi kurang enak kalo gaada ya.

Sekian dari saya. Maaf kalau ada salah kata. Terima kasih.

Omake

Terhitung Fang sudah mengawasi Boboiboy sampai ia semester 3. Tambah tua membuatnya cemas. Ulang tahun sudah dilewati dan ia sudah kepala tiga.

Ayolah, Boboiboy memintanya untuk menunggu sampai ia lulus—dan itu membuat Fang mengatur kelas sang kekasih muda agar ia bisa cepat lulus. Setidaknya Fang bersyukur Boboiboy itu pintar.

Tok Aba sedang tidak di rumah. Pergi memancing bersama teman-teman semasa SMA dulu. Jadi Boboiboy memintanya untuk menginap. Menemaninya di rumah yang sepi.

Fang menguap malas. Tidak ada berita yang menarik hari ini. Matanya yang masih terhalang kacamata menatap layar datar yang menampilkan acara _trip_.

"Fang. Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Boboiboy dari dapur.

"Makan kamu boleh?"

Wajah Boboiboy merah padam. Ia menatap Fang tidak percaya.

"Aku bercanda. Apa saja boleh."

Boboiboy tidak mengerti, tapi dia tahu, ini saat yang tepat untuk menyalurkan hasrat kekasihnya setelah 3 semester lamanya.

"Fang…"

Pemuda pecinta topi itu duduk diatas pangkuan Fang. Menggenggam pundak Fang erat seakan takut jikalau ia jatuh, ia akan jatuh ke dalam lubang paling dalam.

"Ayo lakukan."

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Fang bertanya, "apa?"

"Se-Seks. Denganmu. Se-karang."

Fang tertawa kecil. Kepala mungil dibawanya mendekat. Bibir Boboiboy diciumnya lembut. Dilumat dan dibuat nyaman.

"Kamu yakin?"

Hanya anggukan yang didapat sebagai jawaban. Jari mungil Boboiboy menarik turun resleting jaketnya. Lalu melepas kaus hitam polosnya.

"Cukup. Sisanya biar aku saja."

Fang menciumi leher Boboiboy. Jakunnya hampir tak terasa. Begitu mungil dan lembut. Dada polos dibubuhi _kissmark_. Putting merahnya dikulum, satunya lagi dicubit pelan. Boboiboy tidak tahu harus apa, jadi dia hanya mendesah dan mengerang tiap Fang menyentuh titik sensitifnya.

Fang merebahkan tubuh penuh peluh Boboiboy di sofa panjang. Celana biru pendek ditarik turun hingga tersisa celana dalam coklat yang menutupi bagian privasi Boboiboy.

Kaki Boboiboy indah. Jenjang dan seindah kijang—begitu pikir Fang. Diciumi dari _ankle_ sampai pangkal paha. Celana dalam ditarik pula, menunjukkan kejantanan Boboiboy yang manis dan terlumuri _pre-cum_ nya.

Kemudian dia mengulumnya bagai permen lolipop. Membuat bunyi _pop_ yang manis dan membuat Boboiboy menutupi wajahnya karena malu.

"Apa kau tidak telanjang juga?"

Fang mendengus. "Tidak semua orang suka telanjang saat seks sayang."

Boboiboy menatap kepergian Fang. Entah pergi kemana tapi Fang kembali beberapa saat setelahnya.

"Aku mengambil _baby lotion_. Untuk pelumas."

"Eh? E-Eh?!"

Kaki Boboiboy diangkat dan disampirkan dipundak kokoh Fang. Fang menepuk jidatnya sendiri, lupa melepas celananya.

Dengan seringai, Fang menatap Boboiboy yang terkejut melihat miliknya. Menggeram dan menutup mata karena takut dirinya akan robek sampai berdarah-darah.

"Jangan takut. Aku sudah pro."

 _Baby lotion_ dioleskan kedalam lubang mungil. Boboiboy mengerang. Lubangnya terasa dingin. Dipenuhi dengan 3 jari penuh.

"Aku minta maaf dulu ya. Biasanya aku suka kasar."


End file.
